The Drow Prince
by Dark Elf Teen
Summary: I do not claim any of the deities, creatures, or anything else written by R.A Salvatore. The characters, the city itself and the houses however are of my own creation. This is my first story posted on here, and I hope to continue the tale of Valandil.


Prologue: Argosuminum

In the under dark there are a few varieties of races that call it home. Each race thinks that they are better than the others; and in some cases they are right. For each race there is a god or goddess that they follow; and sometimes a single race can have multiple deities. But of all the races of the under dark there is one race that is mightier than all the others. The drow are perhaps the most devious and cunning race of them all. They are children of chaos, assassination, and evil itself. Their deities are numerous and call their home in the section of the Abyss known as the Demon Web Pits.

A majority of the cities in the under dark are based upon the teachings of a single deity. Lolth; the spider queen of the demon web pits is the focus of many of those drow cities. In those cities the females reign supreme and enjoys the spoils of the Mother of Lust. But in a rare occasion a city that is not ensnared by her web will arise from the endless shadow that is the under dark.

In the year of 1440 d.r a city arose in the image of Vhaeruan; the masked lord. Founded and established by Argosum the kinless after the end of the time of troubles. The city was dubbed Argosuminum in honor of his death at the age of 1,200. Vhaeruan; masked lord, son and once husband of Lolth and father of Selvetarm the champion of Lolth only showed favor to the males. Thus males were the ruling gender of the drow city. Each house trained their males to become priest and bring honor to their god.

High above the Bazaar hangs a fortress sized hollowed out stalagmite. Numerous multicolored windows allow light to escape into the never ending darkness. This is House Teleprien, first house of the city Argosuminum. Along with being the first house of the city; the house is leader of the Dragon Claw Mercantile; the official trading market of the city. Patron father Owle Teleprien; son of Patron father Malice Teleprien is known for his cruelty that is only rivaled by the countless demons of the abyss.

Chapter One:

The sound of screaming echoing through the fortress like castle was not uncommon at night. This particular night was no different from the others of House Teleprien; however these screams came from the private quarters of Nessa Teleprien; the uncrowned queen of the city and wife of Owle. As the minutes passed the screaming began to die away into chilling silence. Her personal guards; twin sisters glad in jet black mail armor stood close to the door. Over their mail they wore crimson red tabards with the symbol of their house; a gauntlet hand grasping a stack of gold. The sister on the right, a tall and faired face drow with stern crimson red eyes wore three jet black discs on the shoulders of her armor; identifying her as a Captain of the masked army. Her sister, short and stocky with a much slender figure; wore one black disc that identified her as a second lieutenant. Both of them had identical Morning star war hammers; a medium handle mace made of a finely forged metal with the head the size of a drows head, firmly held in their hands. Under the orders they were not allowed to let anyone in by the threat of death.

Nessa Teleprien was nearing her fifth hundred birthday; but like the rest of the drow race her age was not reflected on her body. Her eyes were still stern and radiated with an inner fire that most drow had lost in the prolonged time of peace. Her white hair was still fair and no traces of dulling silver or gray. She was still tall and slender figure like a rapier; and was just as deadly. However her current position lacked the dignity she commanded; sprawled on her bed with only her jet black silk night gown. A much younger girl stood by her side; a tiny baby wrapped in a fine silk blanket as dark as her skin. "Congratulations Patron Father, it's a boy"; she said in a warm voice, one that was rare among the drow race. Nessa's stern eyes fell onto her husband; a striking male whose looks were un surpass able. His stern white hair covered the upper part of his forehead and went back a few inches shy of his lower back. His eyes were like a raging fire that could not be tamed; the eyes that made a girl weak in the knees. Even in his own chambers he wore his armor, a fine set of jet black plate mail with an image of a mask engraved in the middle of his breastplate. A fine red cloak of silk was draped on his back and was currently being pressed between him and his seat. A rare smile was stretched across his face; his stone like gaze focused only on his new son. "By the grace of Vhaeruan, I finally have a son and an heir to the house"; he said in a soft yet firm voice as he stood up in one fluid motion.

Nessa groaned in annoyance as her husband walked over and took his son in to his arms. She had given birth to ten girls and she was hoping this child would make it eleven. After taking a moment to admire his son and future heir, Owle gently placed him back in the arms of the house priestess; his third daughter if he remembered correctly. He had so many children that it was impossible to remember if they were his or not. "What is your name priestess?" Owle asked in what could pass for a commanding tone of voice. "Caraeoli Teleprien"; she answered while trying to avert her gaze from him. Placing his daughter out of his mind Owle drew out his sword, which was a finely forged black weapon that had a variety of drowic runes engraved across the blade. Before even Nessa knew what was happening her husbands sword had pierced her heart; meeting no resistance as if her flesh and bones were not there. Blood began to flow out of the wound and flowed over the point where sword had met flesh; staining her gown and bed sheets. "Well it took you a while but you finally served your purpose my dear departed wife"; Owle said with a sinister smile across his face. "Valandil"; Owle said in a quiet voice to his daughter. "I am sorry Patron Father, what was that?" asked Caraeoli. "Valandil that is going to be my sons name"; he said with a hint of anger rising in his voice. With his ex wife out of his mind he pulled his swords out and wiped the blood off on her gown. "Call some house guards to get this mess cleaned up and then find one of your older sisters to raise your brother"; Owle barked before he vanished in a puff of black smoke. "Well I suppose I should do what father said"; Caraeoli said with a sigh as she smiled down at her baby brother. "You are going to play an important role in this cities history"; she said before leaving the room with her brother asleep in her arms.


End file.
